La pire des vengeances
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Don Thousand avait été vaincu. Le nouveau monde Astral/Barian était désormais hors de danger et Astral avait même pris une apparence humaine et aménagé chez la famille Tsukumo. Rien d'apparence ne s'opposait à ce que tous soient enfin heureux. Mais comme l'a dit Don Thousand, "le Chaos est éternel". Et lui n'a pas achevé sa vengeance. -Pure amitié- /EN PAUSE/.
1. Chapter 1

"A... ASTRAL !"

L'interpelé se détourna de la télévision avec un sursaut. Les images colorées et mouvantes dansèrent sur la peau pâle de sa pommette et dans son iris gauche -celui qui était d'une belle couleur argentée- lorsqu'il tourna la tête en tous sens pour déterminer l'origine du bruit dans la pièce sombre. Les antiquités exposées ici et là dans le grenier étaient englouties par les ombres, et le hamac où dormait d'ordinaire son ami Yuma avait disparu. Cela n'inquiéta pourtant pas l'ancien esprit, qui se redressa lentement pour regagner la chambre nouvellement sienne, dans la pièce du bas. Il portait l'uniforme des troisième années du collège de Yuma qu'il fréquentait depuis qu'il était humain, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire, mais cela non plus ne l'interpela pas. Il descendit en chaussettes les échelons qui conduisaient en bas avec une curieuse impression de déjà-vu qui se dissipa la seconde d'après. A l'image du grenier, la chambre était plongée dans une obscurité qui engloutissait les angles des meubles et des murs, tout comme le reste de la maison. Astral poursuivit sa recherche silencieuse alors qu'il lui paraissait absurde que l'appel qu'il venait d'entendre vienne d'aussi loin. Il eut beau fouiller toutes les pièces, la famille de Yuma, c'est-à-dire ses parents Kazuma et Mira, sa grand-mère Haru et sa sœur aînée Kari, était introuvable.

"Yuma ? appela Astral d'une voix monotone."

Il avait la curieuse impression que le sol se changeait en brume autour de lui, et que les murs perdaient de leur consistance. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et sortit comme un automate. Dehors, la ville qu'il aurait dû trouver avait laissé place à un vaste champs d'immeubles soit en ruines, soit enveloppés de ténèbres, mais cela non plus ne l'étonna pas outre mesure. Il poursuivit sa route au milieu des décombres, avec pour seule idée en tête de retrouver la personne qui l'avait appelé, et qu'il pensait être son meilleur ami Yuma.

Il devait faire bien froid, dehors, mais malgré qu'il portait seulement une chemise blanche bordée de bleu à manches courtes, il se sentait tout à fait à l'aise. Les nappes de ténèbres se mirent à se mouvoir et à converger dans une même direction, qu'Astral suivit -peut-être que Yuma se trouvait par là aussi. Au détour d'une rue étrangement éclairée par un réverbère qui projetait une lumière multicolore, l'ancien esprit dénicha enfin son ami. De dos, celui-ci semblait contempler la lune, curieusement transformée en un inquiétant tourbillon rouge, là-haut dans le ciel nocturne. Astral nota que son ami était en pyjama blanc et rouge et pieds nus, ce qu'il jugea absurde par une nuit aussi douce.

 _Il risque de s'enrhumer, avec toutes ces ténèbres._

"Yuma, que fais-tu dehors dans cette tenue ? s'enquit Astral. Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais porter ton uniforme, plutôt ?"

La silhouette de Yuma bougea un peu la tête, puis le jeune garçon se tourna vers Astral. Ses yeux couleurs de rubis exprimaient une telle détresse et une telle tension que le coeur de l'ancien émissaire se serra.

"Yuma..., commença-t-il en esquissant un pas vers son ami, désolé de lui avoir parlé de revêtir son uniforme.

-Astral, l'interrompit le jeune garçon d'une voix tremblante, regarde ce que j'ai fait..."

Il désigna les immeubles détruits d'une main tremblante.

"Voyons, Yuma, le gronda doucement l'ancien esprit, tu sais bien que la ville est dans cet état depuis que Shark et Rio ont transformé le manoir de leurs parents en orphelinat. Ce n'est pas toujours toi qui est à l'origine de tout, tu sais."

Les iris rougeoyant de Yuma s'emplirent de larmes. Astral avança d'un nouveau pas vers lui, pour le réconforter et le ramener avec lui à la maison.

"Mais c'est moi qui lui ait permis de faire ça, s'étrangla le jeune garçon d'une voix désespérée.

-Mais non, enfin, que vas-tu imaginer ? Tu as toujours eu horreur de la destruction. N'est-ce pas pour ça que tu m'as défié en Duel ?

-Astral, maintenant il veut te détruire, murmura son ami sans l'écouter. S'il te plaît, va t'en, sinon il me tuera. Tu dois te mettre à l'abri."

En un instant, l'ancien émissaire remplaça Shark par Don Thousand dans son esprit sans s'en rendre compte. Et pourtant, ce fut la voix rauque et faussement mielleuse de Numéro 96 qui susurra :

"Je me demande ce qu'il adviendra de ton ami Yuma si tu perds."

Là, Astral eut vraiment peur et prit soudainement conscience que le décor était un décor de cauchemar.

"Yuma ? appela-t-il d'une voix soucieuse. Yuma, allez viens, on rentre à la maison. Comme ça, tu pourras te réveiller de ce cauchemar.

-A... Astral, chuchota son ami d'une voix terriblement coupable. Je... Pardonne-moi. Il m'a retrouvé.

-C'est impossible, enfin; Don Thousand est mort."

Le jeune garçon leva vers son presque frère un visage empli de culpabilité et de désespoir.

"Astral..., haleta-t-il une dernière fois, tandis qu'une fumée noire s'écoulait derrière lui. Je t'en prie, va t'en... ou il te fera encore plus de mal..."

Avant qu'Astral puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Yuma poussa un hurlement atroce en portant les mains à sa tête, tandis que les ténèbres le consumaient.

"YUMA !"


	2. Chapter 2

_[Merry-Moca : Oh, merci, merci, merci ! Ton commentaire a illuminé ma vie pendant des jours ! (sans plaisanter, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir, tu ne t'imagines même pas !). J'espère que cette fanfic continuera à te plaire, et que tu continueras à trouver qu'elle est géniale ^w^_

 _dark-yuma : Hey, merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite !]_

/

"Tout ceci m'inquiète, Misar."

Astral n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire part de ses rêves à quelqu'un, autre que le père de Yuma, et Misar avait été la première personne qu'il avait rencontrée en se rendant au collège. Le jeune garçon anciennement Empereur de Barian, qui fréquentait entre autre la même classe qu'Astral, prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants à cette confidence.

"Pourtant, finit-il par objecter, tu as bien appelé Yuma, hier soir, non ? Et puisqu'il a dit que tout allait bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu continues à te faire du sang d'encre pour ça.

-Du sang d'encre ? répéta l'ancien esprit, perdu.

-C'est une expression, qui signifie que tu te fais beaucoup de souci, lui expliqua patiemment son interlocuteur."

Ils cheminaient côte à côte le long de la route qui menait à leur collège, sans se presser, sûrs d'être à l'heure, et Astral trouvait bien agréable de ne pas avoir à courir pour arriver à l'heure en cours, pour une fois, puisque Yuma avait la fâcheuse habitude de toujours se réveiller en retard.

"Je ne veux pas sous-estimer ces rêves récurrents, Misar, reprit Astral. Après tout, Yuma en a fait de très semblables par le passé, et ils se sont toujours révélés prémonitoires.

-Si tu le dis, répondit Misar en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne vois pas trop quelles catastrophes risquent de nous tomber encore dessus. Don Thousand a été éliminé, Numéro 96 aussi, et la fusion de nos deux monde a été un succès. Crois-moi, Astral, à mon avis, tu es trop habitué au danger pour pouvoir admettre qu'il n'y en ait plus. De toute manière, la classe de Yuma revient de voyage scolaire demain matin, non ? Tu pourras finalement l'avoir à portée de main et être totalement rassuré."

A vrai dire, le père de Yuma lui avait à peu près tenu le même discours. Il était vrai que l'ancien émissaire d'AstraWorld avait peu de raisons de croire que ses rêves prédisaient un sombre avenir, mais pour lui, entraîné à réagir vite au moindre danger, et pour qui la sécurité de Yuma valait plus que tout, il ne fallait pas passer outre ses songes. D'autant plus qu'ils se manifestaient avec une régularité et une similitude déconcertantes. La veille au soir, ou plutôt, très tôt ce matin-là, lorsque, n'y tenant plus, il avait appelé son presque frère, paniqué après un nouveau cauchemar, celui-ci avait eu l'air d'aller pour le mieux. Il était juste agacé et de mauvaise humeur qu'Astral l'ait réveillé pour rien en plein milieu de la nuit. Bronk et Casswell, qui partageaient la même tente que lui, avaient grogné de concert, incommodés eux aussi par l'appel tardif de leur ami. Le premier mouvement d'humeur passé, Yuma, qui connaissait Astral parfaitement bien, s'était bien aperçu que quelque chose angoissait l'ancien esprit. Mais ce dernier, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, avait inventé un mensonge quelconque pouvant justifier ce brusque appel, en affichant cette mine posée et sérieuse dont il était coutumier. Yuma, à moitié endormi, le crut et ne se posa pas plus de questions. Mais la peur n'avait pas quitté Astral, il s'efforçait juste de la cacher. Aussi, il n'insista pas non plus auprès de Misar. Ils allaient reprendre leur conversation sur un sujet totalement différent, quand un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Intrigués, ils tournèrent la tête, juste à temps pour voir une moto foncer à toute allure sur la route qu'ils longeaient, soulevant de la poussière sur son passage. C'était Réginald Kastle, Prince Nash dans une autre vie, et Nash chef des Sept Empereurs de Barian dans encore une autre, mais le plus souvent surnommé Shark, qui fonçait à toute vitesse, sa jeune sœur Rio, princesse Marine dans une autre vie, et une des Sept Empereurs de Barian dans encore une autre, mais toujours sœur de Shark quelque soit son histoire, assise derrière lui. Ses longs cheveux bleus et violets volant au vent, elle fit un grand signe de la main à ses deux amis en passant à côté d'eux, ses yeux roses pétillant de joie.

"Vous ne nous rattraperez jamais ! hurla-t-elle par dessus son épaule, mais ce n'était ni à Astral ni à Misar qu'elle s'adressait.

-Ca, c'est ce qu'on va voir ! répliqua une autre voix derrière eux, jeune et masculine, teintée de défi et de détermination."

Avant qu'Astral, interloqué, puisse dire quoi que ce soit, son compagnon de route et lui furent dépassés par un jeune garçon à qui l'on aurait donné treize ans, l'âge de Yuma, monté sur un vélo et qui pédalait à toute vitesse. Il s'agissait d'Alito, Gladiateur dans sa première vie et l'un des Sept Empereurs de Barian dans la seconde, à la peau couleur chocolat, aux cheveux châtain foncé et aux yeux verts brillant de défi. Il n'était même pas assis sur la selle, mais bel et bien debout et cambré en avant sur le guidon, et pédalait si vite qu'il soulevait également de la poussière sur son passage. Girag, son meilleur ami, un homme corpulent aux cheveux rasés de près et aux yeux bruns, qui fût un jour Giraku, général des armées, puis l'un des Sept Empereurs de Barian, était assis sur le porte-bagage.

Astral et Misar les regardèrent passer d'un air incrédule pour le premier et blasé pour le second.

"Je te jure, ils finiront tous par avoir un accident, s'ils continuent de se comporter de façon aussi imprudente, commenta l'ancien empereur de Barian.

-Je... Je vois, finit par articuler Astral. Font-ils la course ainsi tous les matins ?

-Oui, mais comme Yuma et toi arrivez toujours au dernier moment, vous ne vous en êtes jamais aperçu. Remarque, Dumon non plus ne le sait pas. Ca vaut mieux pour eux, d'ailleurs; il n'aurait pas fini de leur reprocher d'être aussi casse-cous.

-Tiens, d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, où est Dumon ? J'aurais cru que vous faisiez le trajet ensemble.

-Il arrive toujours en avance, répondit Misar en haussant les épaules. Avec ses lunettes, son uniforme impeccable et sa passion pour les livres, il confirme tous les clichés de l'intellectuel-type. Personne ne pourrait croire qu'il était l'un des Sept Empereurs.

-En même temps, personne ne connaît les Sept Empereurs de Barian, ni l'Astral World, ni le Monde de Barian."

Des échos de voix finirent par parvenir à leurs oreilles comme ils approchaient du collège. Dans la cour à l'herbe tondue de près déambulaient et bavardaient des adolescents dont les âges variaient entre treize et seize ans. L'uniforme scolaire était en vigueur dès que l'on entrait au collège. Les garçons portaient tous un pantalon bleu foncé, une chemise blanche et une cravate, à la différence que les premières années, dont Yuma et Alito faisaient encore partie, en portaient une rouge; les secondes années, comme Shark, une verte, et enfin les troisièmes années, comme c'était le cas d'Astral, Misar et Dumon, une bleu ciel. Les filles revêtaient une robe au bustier bleu et blanc mais au col et à la jupe roses pour les premières années, verts pour les secondes années et bleu foncé pour les troisièmes années.

Sur le passage d'Astral et de Misar, qui passaient pour les deux plus beaux garçons de l'école, de nombreuses jeunes filles se retournèrent en rosissant, émoustillées, puis se mirent à chuchoter entre elles. Misar avait conscience de l'effet qu'il faisait à ces demoiselles, et pourquoi, mais pour l'instant il ne s'en souciait guère. Sans doute les souvenirs pénibles de sa vie antérieure et la guerre qu'ils venaient d'essuyer faisaient-ils barrage à un quelconque intérêt pour des choses aussi futiles que le béguin que ces filles avaient pour lui. Astral, pour sa part, était totalement imperméable à ce genre de choses. S'il avait des connaissances solides en ce qui concernait l'amitié, et avait fait quelque observations sur l'amour chez les humains, il ne parvenait pas à assimiler le concept de la romance. L'idée que des dizaines de filles le connaissant seulement de nom puissent avoir le béguin pour lui lui paraissait assez invraisemblable. Et puis, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il ne parvenait pas à tisser des liens, même légers, avec les étudiants de sa classe ou du reste de l'école, à part ceux qui avaient eu maille à partir avec les Barians. Il avait le sentiment qu'une barrière les séparait, ses amis de temps de guerre et lui, du reste de la population du collège. Jamais ces élèves ne s'étaient retrouvés avec le poids d'une monde sur leurs épaules, jamais leur vie et celle de leurs proches n'avaient dépendues de l'issu d'un Duel, jamais ils n'avaient vu succomber leurs amis les uns après les autres. En résumé, ses amis anciennement Barians et lui avaient le sentiment d'être en décalage par rapport aux collégiens de leur entourage, et si cela demeurait dans la mesure du supportable pour Dumon ou même pour lui, qui éprouvaient un vif intérêt pour les études quelles qu'elles soient, fréquenter le collège après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu devait paraître futile et décalé à Misar ou à Shark. Mais surtout à Misar. Astral se demanda de nouveau si ce dernier et Kazuma n'avaient pas un peu raison en affirmant qu'il avait tellement l'habitude de devoir se battre contre une menace quelconque que l'idée qu'il n'y en ait plus lui paraissait tout simplement inimaginable.

Les deux garçons pénétrèrent à l'intérieur même du collège et se dirigèrent vers leur classe sans parler. L'absence de la classe de Yuma se faisait ressentir, et le manque de plus de trente élèves dans l'établissement contribuait à le rendre très calme par rapport à l'ordinaire. Surtout sans Yuma qui cavalait presque entre chaque cours dans les couloirs parce qu'il était en retard au cours suivant, en pressant tout le monde de le laisser passer. Astral l'apercevait parfois par une fenêtre ou la porte ouverte, mais il y était tellement habitué qu'il n'en soupirait même plus. Sa journée commençait par un cours de biologie; il regagna mécaniquement sa place, à la dernière table de la rangée du milieu. Ils avaient un peu de temps avant que la leçon ne commence, la salle était à peine pleine au quart et le professeur n'était même pas arrivé. Misar s'appuya nonchalamment contre la table. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pipa mot durant quelques instants, puis l'ancien Empereur de Barian lui demanda :

"Dis-moi, Astral, par rapport à notre discussion de tout à l'heure... Est-ce que... Tu as toi aussi l'impression de ne pas appartenir à cet endroit ?

-Appartenir ? répéta l'ancien émissaire sans comprendre.

-Oui, insista Misar en tournant ses yeux bleus vers lui. D'avoir l'impression que ces gens-là ne pourront jamais nous comprendre. D'espérer avoir enfin quelque chose d'intéressant à faire pour tromper l'ennui. De se dire qu'on aimerait mieux être ailleurs qu'ici.

-Mais nous sommes ici chez nous, maintenant, fit valoir Astral en sortant ses affaires de cours de son sac. Nous sommes vivants; nous n'avons rien à faire dans le nouveau monde Astral/Barian. Guerres et périls sont de l'histoire ancienne. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire désormais, c'est commencer une autre vie. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai vécu suffisamment de pertes et de souffrance pour espérer qu'une nouvelle catastrophe nous tombe dessus. Et si tu t'ennuies trop, tu peux toujours aller chercher des noises à Kite."

Il planta ses yeux dépareillés dans les iris de son interlocuteur, attendant patiemment une réponse. Parfois, il se souvenait que ce garçon élancé, aux longs cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleus, le visage sûr de lui et arrogant, vêtu d'un uniforme de collège, avait jadis été son ennemi. Qu'il leur avait un jour causé tant de dommages en Duel, à lui et à Yuma, que celui-ci en avait presque perdu connaissance et qu'il avait fallu que Kite vienne à leur secours. Oui, parfois il s'en souvenait. Mais leurs vieilles querelles n'avaient plus de raison d'être, et à l'image de Yuma, sur lequel il calquait souvent son comportement sans toujours s'en rendre compte, il s'était fait des amis de ses anciens ennemis. C'était bien pour cela qu'il les avait ramenés à la vie grâce au Code Numéron. Misar esquissa un sourire narquois.

"Tu parles exactement comme Dumon, observa-t-il enfin. Il m'a dit exactement la même chose."

La classe se remplit petit à petit, et leur professeur s'installa à son bureau pour sortir ses affaires. L'ancien Empereur de Barian se décolla de la table d'Astral et regagna sa place, l'avant-dernière table, dans la rangé de droite. Astral le suivit des yeux quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que sa voisine de table, toute rougissante, ne passe devant lui et lui donne le bonjour d'une petite voix timide. En s'installant pour le cours, l'ancien esprit se rendit compte qu'il ne parvenait décidément pas à croire en ses paroles sur la fin de la guerre et des conflits.

/

 _Yuma leva vers son presque frère un visage empli de culpabilité et de désespoir._

 _"Astral..., haleta-t-il une dernière fois, tandis qu'une fumée noire s'écoulait derrière lui. Je t'en prie, va t'en... ou il te fera encore plus de mal..."_

 _Avant qu'Astral puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Yuma poussa un hurlement atroce en portant les mains à sa tête, tandis que les ténèbres le consumaient._

"YUMA !"

Il fallut quelques instants à Astral pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. En lieu et place d'un détour de rue éclaboussé d'une seule lumière multicolore, d'une ville en ruine où se traînaient des lambeaux de ténèbres et d'un Yuma écrasé de désespoir et de souffrance, l'ancien esprit ne trouva qu'un alignement de pupitres et de sièges, la projection d'un squelette de lapin sur l'écran du professeur et des visages interrogateurs tournés vers lui. Le coeur cognant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et le dos maculé de sueurs froides, il ne tarda pourtant pas à reprendre une contenance. Il se redressa sur son siège et chercha automatiquement des visages familiers autour de lui, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur Misar et Dumon qui, contrairement aux autres élèves qui laissaient échapper de petites rires sans méchanceté, le considéraient d'un air soucieux. La voisine de classe d'Astral tendit la main pour le réconforter, puis s'arrêta à mi-chemin, hésita, s'empourpra et finalement, la cacha bien vite sous le bureau en lui demandant timidement :

"Heu... est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, je..., commença Astral d'une voix très basse avant d'être interrompu par le professeur."

Elle s'était avancée au milieu des rangées jusqu'à leur pupitre et le regardait, les poings sur les hanches et le sourcil froncé.

"Mon cours n'est pas un endroit pour faire la sieste, Astral, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sévère."

Curieusement, ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que l'ancien émissaire s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi en classe, après avoir tellement soupiré de Yuma, qui possédait entre autres choses cette mauvaise habitude. Pourtant, il s'excusa vaillamment :

"Veuillez me pardonner, déclara-t-il calmement. Il semblerait que j'ai peu dormi cette nuit. Je... ferai en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus..."

Le professeur le regarda un instant, puis son visage s'adoucit un peu.

"Si tu manques à ce point de sommeil, tu devrais aller faire une sieste à l'infirmerie. Je ne voudrais pas te voir adopter la mauvaise habitude de Yuma Tsukumo, celui que tu appelles ton "frère"."

Astral tiqua. En effet, Yuma avait le même professeur de biologie que lui, et, à la fin de sa première journée de cours, qui s'achevait justement sur la biologie, le jeune garçon avait fait irruption dans la salle presque déserte pour lui demander comment ça c'était passé. Le professeur, en passant près d'eux pour quitter la pièce, avait demandé sur un ton aimable :

"Alors, Astral, je vois que dès ton premier jour ici, tu as déjà fait la connaissance de Yuma ?

-Yuma et moi nous connaissons depuis bien plus longtemps, avait répondu Astral avec la plus grande sincérité. De plus, c'est mon frère."

Depuis, la moitié des élèves et des professeurs du collège paraissaient persuadés que c'était vrai. Bien sûr, les deux garçons n'étaient pas liés par les liens du sang, mais par quelque chose de plus puissant encore, finalement : par les liens de l'âme. Il est cependant des choses qu'on ne dit pas -comme le fait qu'un bout de l'âme d'Astral s'était jadis réincarnée en Yuma. Pour tout dire, même celui-ci l'ignorait, pour la simple et bonne raison que son ami ne voyait pas comment lui présenter la chose.

Astral réemergea dans la réalité au moment où son professeur concluait ainsi :

"Je te laisse quitter le cours pour aujourd'hui, mais n'oublie pas : je veux qu'il soit rattrapé d'ici lundi !"

L'ancien émissaire acquiesça, rassembla ses affaires et sortit mécaniquement, sans un regard sur Misar et Dumon, inquiet, bouleversé comme à chaque réveil, et fatigué de ce cauchemar.

/

Astral erra lentement dans les couloirs, sans même savoir où ses pas le menaient. En passant devant les salles de cours, il entendait tantôt le long monologue d'un professeur, tantôt le chahut des élèves, et parfois le silence appliqué des étudiants en contrôle. Il passa devant la salle où se trouvait la classe de Yuma d'ordinaire, à cette heure, et les tables et sièges vides, ainsi que la salle déserte et plongée dans le silence, lui donna un sentiment étrange, d'appréhension et de malaise. Parfois, il croisait deux ou trois élèves dans le couloir, tous des secondes années portant le vert caractéristique. Un instant, l'ancien esprit songea qu'il devrait peut-être se rendre à l'infirmerie, puis balaya aussitôt cette idée. Son professeur lui avait conseillé de se reposer, mais il redoutait un nouveau cauchemar, dans l'immédiat. Au lieu de ça, il sortit du bâtiment. Par la porte qu'il avait empruntée, il émergea sur une terrasse qui donnait sur la pelouse devant l'école. L'air sentait la terre humide, une senteur qu'Astral appréciait et qu'il huma longuement. Il avait certainement plu pendant sa sieste impromptue, et bien que l'averse ait cessé, un amas de nuages gris voilaient le ciel,et le balcon, l'herbe et les chemins qui menaient au collège étaient toujours mouillés. Sans considération pour la rambarde emperlée de gouttes de pluie, l'ancien émissaire s'accouda au métal froid et laissa son regard dériver vers l'horizon. Il voulait, il _devait_ confier ce sombre cauchemar à quelqu'un, une personne qui le comprendrait vraiment, sans balayer d'un geste son sentiment de danger imminent. Imminent... il était difficile de penser cela, lorsqu'on avait ainsi une vue imprenable sur une cour calme et presque déserte, traversée de temps à autre par deux ou trois élèves vêtus de vert.

 _"Je me demande ce que Yuma penserait de tout ça."_

Astral avait perdu toute notion du temps lorsqu'une voix familière l'interpela :

"Salut, Astral. Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici à cette heure."

L'ancien esprit se retourna et inclina légèrement la tête à l'attention du nouveau venu, qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, les mains dans les poches.

"Bonjour, Shark, répondit-il. Il se trouve que j'avais besoin de sortir un moment."

Il regarda son ami s'approcher de lui et s'accouder lui aussi à la rambarde mouillée.

"J'ai l'habitude de venir m'isoler ici quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir, lança Shark sans raison particulière. Quitte à parfois sécher les cours. Mais toi, je pensais que tu étais un inconditionnel des cours, comme Dumon."

L'ancien Empereur de Barian n'était pas le genre à poser directement les questions d'ordres sentimentaux ou privés. Il préférait que les confessions viennent d'elles-mêmes, sans qu'il ait eu l'air -en façade- de s'inquiéter ouvertement d'une personne. Il avait à demi tourné le visage vers Astral et l'observait de ses yeux bleu foncé, son sourire ravageur-type au coin des lèvres. Son ami lui rendit son regard un moment, réfléchissant à l'éventualité de se confier à Shark ou non. D'un côté, ce n'était pas dans son caractère d'étaler ses problèmes devant tout le monde, mais de l'autre, il avait le sentiment que l'ancien Empereur de Barian était l'une des rares à pouvoir le comprendre. Il finit par lui demander d'une voix neutre :

"Shark, crois-tu aux... aux pressentiments ?

-Aux pressentiments ? répéta son ami."

Il tourna la tête et laissa son regard dériver vers la cour, pour se donner le temps de réfléchir.

"Avec une sœur comme la mienne, répondit-il enfin, je serais borné si je ne croyais pas à ce genre de trucs.

-Alors si je te dis que j'ai fait des rêves prémonitoires, tu me crois ?"

Shark tourna brusquement la tête vers Astral et fronça les sourcils.

"Des rêves prémonitoires, hein ? répéta-t-il. Laisse-moi deviner... Ils ont un rapport avec Yuma et n'augurent rien de bon.

-En effet, soupira son interlocuteur. Je pense que quelque chose de terrible va arriver à Yuma, et peut-être à cette ville par la même occasion. Toutefois, je ne peux me baser que sur ces cauchemars, et le père de Yuma et Misar sont persuadés que ça ne veut rien dire.

-Et c'est le père de Yuma qui dit ça ? Après avoir reçu le présage que son fils sauverait le monde ? souleva Shark, incrédule. Enfin... Si tu veux avoir l'opinion d'une connaisseuse en matière de prémonition, tu devrais aller parler à ma sœur.

-A-t-elle eu de sombres avertissements, ces temps-ci ?

-Non, pas que je sache. Mais elle ne me parle pas toujours de ses pressentiments. Si elle en a eu un, il est possible qu'elle me l'ait caché. Ah, justement, la voilà, enchaina-t-il en arrêtant son regard sur un point en contrebas."

Il s'éloigna de la balustrade et fit quelques pas. Parvenu à la porte, il se retourna à demi, les mains dans les poches, et lança :

"Alors, tu viens ou tu vas rester là à prendre racine ? Si tu veux poser des questions à ma sœur, c'est le moment.

-Oh... Oui, bien sûr, murmura Astral tout en se détournant lui aussi de la balustrade et en emboîtant le pas à son ami."

Rio était occupée à bavarder avec quelques unes de ses amies lorsqu'ils la rejoignirent. Enfin, ses amies... C'était un bien grand mot, même pour Astral qui, toujours copiant son comportement sur celui de Yuma, considérait tous ceux qui lui adressaient ne serait-ce qu'une fois la parole comme ses amis. En effet, les quatre filles n'étaient clairement pas proches. Elles bavardaient, bien sûr, et si la conversation était polie, elle manquait de chaleur. Comme ses amis qui avaient traversé les dures étapes de la guerre entre l'Astral World plus la Terre et le monde de Barian, elle avait du mal à se fondre dans la masse des collégiens. D'ordinaire, elle passait son temps avec ce groupe d'amis-là, pour la majorité masculin, et quand elle voulait faire des trucs de filles, elle passait du temps avec Tori, qui était sa meilleure amie, ainsi qu'avec Cathy et Anna. Là, du fait que Tori et Cathy fassent partie de la classe de Yuma, elles avaient naturellement pris part au voyage scolaire et ne fréquentaient plus le collège. Il restait bien Anna, qui avait été intégrée dans l'autre classe des premières années, restée sur place, mais c'était une personne assez difficile à trouver. Bref, le fait était que Rio discutait à ce moment même avec trois filles de sa classe, alignées face à elle tandis qu'elle se tenait à un ou deux pas en retrait. C'était sans doute peu, mais cela illustrait la distance qui séparait l'ancienne Impératrice de Barian, réincarnée trois fois, et les trois jeunes humaines ordinaires.

Si Rio remarqua la présence de son frère et de son ami, ce fut parce que deux de ses interlocutrices se mirent à rougir en les voyant arriver, tandis que la troisième affichait un sourire timide. Interloquée, l'ancienne Impératrice de Barian se tourna et aperçut les deux nouveaux arrivants.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Réginald ? lança-t-elle du ton taquin qu'elle réservait à son frère. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Salut, Astral, ça va ?"

Ses trois camarades de classe furent soufflées par tant de familiarité envers Astral -deux d'entre elles faisaient partie de ses innombrables admiratrices.

"Comme si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit venant de toi, répliqua Shark d'un ton décontracté.

-Bonjour, Rio, répondit Astral. Pas très bien, en vérité. J'aurais quelques questions à te poser."

L'oreille de la jeune fille perçut son ton grave.

"Oui, bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras, répondit-elle en s'approchant d'eux. Viens, allons ailleurs pour discuter."

Elle prit sans façons l'ancien esprit par le bras et l'entraina avec elle, non sans lancer à son frère par-dessus son épaule :

"Réginald, ta moto faisait un drôle de bruit, ce matin. Tu devrais aller jeter un coup d'oeil au moteur, pendant que je discute avec Astral.

-Hé, Rio, toi aussi tu l'utilises ! répliqua Shark. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas vérifier par toi-même ?

-Je t'en prie, Réginald, tu vas faire toute une histoire si j'y touche. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais très occupé, à l'heure actuelle. Je ne veux pas t'avoir sur le dos pendant que je discute avec Astral. Allez, à plus tard !"

Elle le salua d'un grand geste de la main et Shark se retrouva seul avec les trois filles, qui n'avaient pas bougé et avaient du mal à se remettre de leurs émotions, fascination et indignation mêlées. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en grommelant et s'éloigna en direction du parking à motos.

"Alors, Astral, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? s'enquit Rio sans lâcher son bras, tandis qu'ils pénétraient de nouveau dans le bâtiment.

-Je... Je crois faire des rêves prémonitoires depuis plusieurs nuits, commença l'ancien émissaire prudemment.

-Quel genre de rêve ?

-Eh bien, c'est assez incohérent, mais..."

Il entreprit de lui narrer son cauchemar, qu'il connaissait désormais sur le bout des doigts.

"Réginald et moi, ouvrir un orphelinat ? s'amusa Rio à un moment du récit. Je vois mal mon frère s'occuper de jeunes enfants."

Les deux jeunes gens progressaient d'un pas régulier et rapide dans le couloir; le temps qu'Astral achève son histoire, et sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, ils avaient débouché sur le balcon où il se trouvait avec Shark quelques minutes plus tôt. Là, Rio retira ses mains fines de son bras et alla se percher sur la rambarde, face à Astral.

"Voilà, conclut l'ancien esprit en venant s'accouder à côté d'elle. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Rio s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion, comme son frère avant elle.

"Ce rêve prémonitoire que tu viens de me raconter ne ressemble pas beaucoup à ceux que j'ai déjà fait. Les miens sont plus brefs et se concentrent sur l'essentiel de la menace annoncée.

-Penses-tu donc que ce n'est qu'un simple cauchemar ? la questionna Astral avec -il ne put s'en empêcher- une étincelle d'espoir."

Mais sa compagne secoua la tête, le visage grave.

"Pour qu'un rêve se répète ainsi depuis une semaine, il est forcément prémonitoire, le détrompa-t-elle d'un air grave. En outre, tu devrais te fier à tes sentiments... As-tu déjà douté qu'il annonçait un sombre avenir ?

-Non, j'ai toujours su qu'un danger se cachait derrière ce rêve récurrent, avoua Astral en exhalant un soupir. D'ordinaire, je suis une personne rationnelle, mais cette fois... Je _sens_ que ce songe n'augure rien de bon pour Yuma. Je sens qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose d'effroyable, et que ce n'est qu'une question de temps."

 _"Oui... Je l'ai toujours su, même si j'aurais de tout coeur aimé croire que je me trompais."_

Rio hocha la tête et posa la main sur son bras.

"Fie-toi à ton instinct, Astral, lui assura-t-elle avec conviction. Si tu penses que Yuma est en danger, veille sur lui deux fois plus. Même si, confessa-t-elle dans un soupir las, les sombres présages de ce genre se réalisent toujours."

La peur et l'appréhension nouèrent de nouveau les trippes d'Astral. Il se détourna de son interlocutrice, face à la cour, et leva les yeux vers l'infini du ciel.

 _"Yuma... Je t'en prie, reviens-nous sain et sauf... Reviens vite afin que je puisse tout mettre en œuvre pour te protéger."_

Rio le dévisageait avec compassion.

"Je sais ce que c'est, avoua-t-elle.

-Quoi donc ? murmura Astral en se tournant de nouveau vers elle.

-De sentir que quelque chose d'affreux va arriver à la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde, et de savoir qu'on ne pourra rien faire pour n'empêcher que ça n'arrive.

-Il n'arrivera rien à Yuma, assura l'ancien esprit d'une voix ferme. Peu importe ce que le destin a planifié pour lui, je ne laisserai rien ni personne lui faire du mal !"

Rio sourit de nouveau et sauta gracieusement de sa balustrade.

"On croirait entendre mon frère, dit-elle en riant. Toujours à jouer les gros durs. Sauf que tu es loin d'être aussi impulsif que Réginald, plaisanta l'ancienne Impératrice en tapotant la poitrine d'Astral de l'indexe.

-C'est vrai que Shark est assez..., commença Astral."

Il s'interrompit en levant les yeux vers les grands iris roses de Rio, à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle avait tellement approché son visage du sien que leur nez se touchaient presque. Visiblement, elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, car elle cligna elle aussi des yeux de surprise, et plongea son regard dans les prunelles bicolores d'Astral. Ils demeurèrent ainsi à se contempler yeux dans les yeux, l'air un peu envoutés, durant quelques instants qui leur semblèrent une éternité, puis ils cillèrent et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Astral se frotta la nuque d'un air vaguement gêné -un comportement qu'il avait pris de Yuma presque sans s'en apercevoir-, tandis que Rio croisait les bras sur sa poitrine pour se donner une contenance.

"Bon, eh bien, je crois que les choses sont claires, conclut-elle après un instant de silence. Crois en ce que te dit ce rêve et veille sur Yuma plus que jamais. Y'avait-il autre chose que tu voulais me demander ?

-Non, je ne crois pas... Oh, si, il y a bien autre chose, en vérité, se souvint Astral tout à coup. As-tu reçu d'autres prémonitions, récemment ?

-Non, pas une seule depuis que tu nous as ressuscités, répondit Rio, vaguement perplexe. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est étrange... Si un danger plane sur nous, j'aurais dû en avoir la prédiction, moi aussi. Peut-être qu'à force de me réincarner, j'ai perdu mon don de prédiction.

-Non, non, il est impossible qu'une telle chose se produise, la détrompa son compagnon. Tu possèdes toujours la même âme, et le même corps. J'ignore toutefois pourquoi tu n'as reçu aucune prémonition."

Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants.

"Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, tu sais, murmura Rio tout à coup.

-Quoi donc ?

-D'avoir quatre vies. Parfois, je me réveille le matin et je ne sais plus si je suis la princesse Marine, ou bien Marine l'une des Empereurs de Barian. Il m'arrive de confondre les souvenirs de la véritable Rio Kastle avec celle que je suis maintenant. Si au moins Réginald et moi avions eu le même prénom dans toutes nos vies, comme Dumon, Alito, Girag et Misar... Mais non; parfois je pense à moi en m'appelant Marine, et parfois j'appelle mon frère Nash et non pas Réginald. Non, ce n'est pas une situation très facile."

En disant cela, elle était venue s'appuyer contre la rambarde mouillée et contemplait l'horizon d'un air nostalgique.

"Je sais ce que c'est, confessa Astral en venant s'accouder à côté d'elle."

L'ancienne Impératrice de Barian tourna la tête vers lui, surprise.

"Quoi, c'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-elle. Comment est-ce possible ? Tu n'as pas eu plusieurs vies différentes, toi...

-Non, mais c'est tout comme, répondit l'ancien émissaire en se tournant vers elle. J'étais amnésique, Rio, quand j'ai rencontré Yuma. Avec un esprit totalement vierge comme l'était le mien, c'est facile de se créer une nouvelle identité... Avec Yuma, je suis devenue une personne... différente de celle que j'étais à l'origine. Pas complètement différente, mais suffisamment pour que, une fois ma mémoire retrouvée, j'ai eu l'impression que mes deux personnalités ne pouvaient cohabiter."

Il se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea de ses captivants yeux hétérochromes.

"Je n'étais pas une bonne personne avant de rencontrer Yuma, Rio. Peu m'importaient les autres. Peu m'importaient tous les morts que je pouvais laisser sur mon passage. Peu m'importait la souffrance des gens. Mon seul objectif était de mener mes missions à bien, quelque en était le prix."

Ce regard acéré, ce regard de guerrier, pire, d'arme vivante conçue uniquement pour détruire tout un monde, alluma une étincelle féroce dans les yeux de celle qui avait été une Impératrice de Barian autrefois.

"Oui, je me souviens que nous parlions beaucoup de toi, dans nos plans pour anéantir l'Astra World, lança-t-elle en se campant face à lui. Astral, l'émissaire, l'arme vivante d'Eliphas, celui qui avait causé le bannissement des gens comme nous... Tu étais réputé pour ça. Pour ta froideur, ta puissance et ton absence d'états d'âme.

-Eliphas me briefait également très souvent sur vous sept, répliqua Astral en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. En particulier sur vous deux, Nash et Marine, leurs chefs... J'ai appris très tôt à me méfier de vous."

Tout spectateur extérieur aurait cru qu'ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre ou se défier froidement en Duel à mort. C'est ce qu'ils auraient fait, dans une autre vie. Cette vie-là qu'ils évoquaient, qui avait été la leur il y avait bien longtemps, et qui faisait désormais partie du passé. Les deux ancien ennemis soupirèrent de concert. Rio leva la tête et sourit de nouveau d'un air espiègle. Astral lui rendit son sourire.

"On devrait peut-être discuter de tout ça un de ces jours, tu ne crois pas ? proposa la jeune fille en ramenant ses mains derrière son dos comme une écolière. Ca nous ferait du bien.

-Très volontiers, consentit Astral avec un hochement de tête. J'ai un peu de mal à aborder ce sujet avec Yuma. J'ai peur de la façon dont il ne manquera pas de me voir ensuite. Comme un monstre.

-Oh, je ne pense pas. Ce garçon t'adore, de toute manière. Et puis, vous êtes frères. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous comprendre, personne ne le peut. Moi, si je ne parle pas de tout ça avec Réginald, c'est parce qu'il aurait tendance à esquiver le sujet, pour éviter de s'appesantir dessus -même si je suis sûre qu'il y pense beaucoup.

-Oui, c'est tout à fait la façon de Shark d'appréhender des choses."

La fin de sa phrase fut couverte par le joyeux son de cloche qui annonçait la fin du cours. Rio tourna la tête vers le bâtiment.

"Eh bien, on dirait que je vais devoir y aller, remarqua-t-elle. Allez, à plus tard, Astral !"

Elle lui dédia un sourire adorable, lui fit un petit signe de la main et s'en alla d'une démarche légère. Astral la suivit longuement des yeux tandis qu'elle marchait dans le couloir.

/

Astral rentra seul chez les Tsukumo à la fin de la journée de cours, comme souvent, même quand Yuma était là -quand il n'avait pas de cours de rattrapage, il restait très tard dans la cour pour défier ses camarades en Duel. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte et entra dans la maison, il découvrit la sœur aînée de Yuma, Kari, assise dans le salon où elle travaillait parfois, des dizaines d'images s'affichant régulièrement sur les écrans autour d'elle. Kazuma était accoudé à la table de la cuisine, en train de boire un café. Il s'interrompit en avisant Astral se déchausser dans l'entrée et enfiler des pantoufles.

"Bonjour, Astral, le salua le père de Yuma de sa voix rauque. Ca a été, l'école ?

-Très bien, répondit simplement Astral en passant derrière Kari pour regagner l'étage. J'ai eu une conversation très intéressante avec Rio...

-Ah ! Voilà enfin le scoop qui va faire décoller ma carrière ! jubila tout à coup la sœur de Yuma en se levant presque du canapé. Le mois prochain, tout au plus, je ferai enfin la Une du journal !"

L'ancien émissaire, habitué qu'il avait été à l'entendre répéter ça au moins trois fois par semaine, ne fit pas attention. Kazuma, qui du fait de sa disparition dans l'Astra World pendant cinq ans, ne l'avait jamais entendue dire ça, se redressa en riant et lui demanda :

"Vraiment ? Et quel est donc ce scoop dont tu parles, Kari ?

-De ça ! répondit sa fille en pointant un de ses écrans du doigt. Ils annoncent une lune rouge le mois prochain ! C'est un évènement rarissime qui ne se produit qu'une ou deux fois par siècle ! Si je peux en faire un reportage, c'est le succès assuré !"

Astral pâlit à la mention de cette lune rouge. Plein d'appréhension, il se pencha derrière Kari. Sur l'un des écrans s'affichait une photo de la dernière lune rouge observée, il y avait des dizaines d'années de cela. Elle formait comme un trou rouge dans le ciel. Exactement ce qu'Astral avait vu en rêve.

/

 _[J'ai conscience du Astral x Rio (_ _Ailurophobiashipping)_ _qui transparaît pendant qu'ils discutent. Le fait est que j'écris ça pour mon propre fan service (et si d'autres qui aiment ce ship en profitent aussi, tant mieux !), parce que oui, je plaide coupable, je les ship depuis deux AMV que j'ai vues TwT Mais bon, c'est juste du ship. Je ne vais pas jusqu'à prétendre que c'est canon dans l'anime. Après, post-anime, pourquoi pas...]_


	3. Chapter 3

Vendredi. Comme la veille, le ciel était un peu couvert, et entre deux nuages orageux apparaissait parfois un petit bout de ciel bleu. Une brise légère, quoique fraîche, faisait onduler l'herbe du terrain de sport, qui de haut paraissait ondoyer comme une mer verte effleurée par le vent. Astral se tenait au bord du terrain, le zéphyr soufflant dans ses cheveux bleu clair, les yeux légèrement plissés sous un inattendu rayon de soleil. Les trente et un élèves de sa classe se dispersaient en bavardant sur le terrain de sport, telle une colonie de fourmis bleu foncé et blanc. Ils portaient tous indifféremment un short de sport bleu foncé, à l'image du pantalon de l'uniforme des garçons et de la jupe de celui des filles. Les premiers avaient également revêtu un t-shirt de sport en coton épais blanc bordé de bleu clair, et les secondes, un bleu ciel bordé de bleu foncé. Dans son champ de vision, Astral aperçut Dumon et Misar qui s'avançaient vers la bande blanche qui délimitait le terrain de football, ce dernier attachant d'un air maussade ses cheveux longs en une rapide queue-de-cheval.

"Il fait vraiment frais en ce moment, songea l'ancien émissaire tandis que les poils de ses bras s'hérissaient sous l'assaut d'une nouvelle rafale de vent glacé."

Sa peur de la veille ne l'avait pas quitté. Tellement, pour tout dire, qu'il n'avait plus reparlé à personne depuis lors. Peut-être se serait-il confié à Rio, s'il l'avait croisée, ou Shark, mais tous deux arrivaient au collège tous les jours en fonçant à vive allure sur la moto de ce dernier, et il était exclu de chercher à les intercepter.

Astral soupira, soucieux. Son professeur de sport avait tiré le large filet débordant de ballons de football au bord du terrain et paraissait presque prêt à commencer le cours. L'ancien esprit se préparait à rejoindre ses camarades de classe quand une chose tout à fait inattendue se produisit. Il sentit tout à coup deux bas s'enrouler autour de son dos, le faisant sursauter, et une voix ô combien familière s'exclamer :

"Salut ! Alors, je t'ai manqué ?

-Yuma ? s'écria Astral, incrédule."

Il tourna la tête en arrière autant que faire se peut et ses yeux tombèrent sur les cheveux sombres hérissés de son ami, ses deux mèches roses caractéristiques et son visage éclairé de deux grands yeux rouges. Yuma s'était approché de lui sans faire de bruit et l'avait étreint ainsi pour le faire sursauter. Le jeune garçon lui souriait d'un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour du visage et paraissait vraiment content de le revoir.

"Yuma ?! répéta Astral qui avait du mal à croire qu'il ne rêvait pas.

-Heu, oui, c'est moi, répondit l'intéressé sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Ce voyage scolaire n'allait pas durer éternellement, tu sais.

-Je... Je ne pensais pas que tu te donnerais la peine de venir en cours à peine arrivé !"

Yuma retira ses bras pour que son presque frère puisse enfin lui faire face. Il lui expliqua le plus naturellement du monde :

"On est arrivés à la gare vers onze heures ce matin, et Maman est venue me chercher en voiture. J'ai mangé à la maison, et comme on avait que sport et anglais cette après-midi, j'ai décidé de venir en cours."

En effet, Yuma était vêtu du short de sport bleu foncé et du t-shirt blanc bordé de rouge des premières années. C'était le seul cours de sport qu'ils avaient en commun, et Astral avait l'habitude de voir la classe de son ami jouer au football sur le terrain adjacent au leur. L'ancien émissaire n'en revenait toujours pas. Il s'était fait un tel sang d'encre pour son presque frère depuis une semaine, et voilà qu'il se tenait debout à quelques pas de lui, l'air en parfaite santé et aussi insouciant que l'on peut l'être une fois une guerre terminée. Astral était tellement soulagé de le voir, et tellement heureux aussi -Yuma lui avait manqué; il avait repris l'habitude d'être sans arrêt avec lui et cette unique semaine lui avait paru très longue-, qu'il ne réfléchit même pas à son geste. D'ordinaire, il ne se laissait pas aller à des démonstrations d'affection en public, parce que c'était très embarrassant pour lui, fier et arrogant, de se laisser aller à des élans de tendresse devant tout le monde, fussent-ils pour son frère. Et cela gênerait probablement Yuma tout autant que lui. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, ça lui était complètement égal. Il avait eu si peur d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami à l'issu de chaque cauchemar, sans pouvoir se rassurer en se promettant de veiller sur lui, qu'il fit fi de ses camarades de classe autour de lui et de ceux de son presque frère sur le terrain d'à côté. Il prit Yuma dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son ami cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu. La moitié du visage enfouie contre le t-shirt de sport en coton épais d'Astral, il finit par lancer :

"Heu... ça va, Astral ?"

L'ancien émissaire ne répondit rien; il se contenta de poser son menton sur le crâne de Yuma en exhalant un soupir. Le garçon ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, étonné par une telle démonstration d'affection, et ce devant tout le monde. Il leva les yeux vers Astral d'un air préoccupé. Il avait le sentiment, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, que quelque chose perturbait son ami, quelque chose qui s'était passé après son départ, car Astral semblait serein et détendu avant qu'ils se disent au revoir à la gare. Il se promit de lui en demander la raison plus tard, quand ils seraient plus tranquilles tous les deux. La première surprise passée, il passa ses bras autour d'Astral et se laissa aller contre lui. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait jadis, lorsque l'ancien esprit lévitait naturellement, il n'était pas si grand que ça et Yuma lui arrivait presque à l'épaule. Astral avait enfoui son visage contre ses cheveux et se sentait tellement soulagé de le revoir indemne, contrairement à dans ses cauchemars, qu'il en aurait presque versé une ou deux larmes de gratitude. Mais il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer. Le câlin pouvait passer, mais il n'allait tout de même pas pleurer devant tout le monde. Son ami se laissa étreindre sans rien dire pendant quelques instants, puis se dégagea et leva vers l'ancien émissaire un regard interrogateur et vaguement inquiet.

"Astral, qu'est-ce que tu..., commença-t-il."

Son ami sut tout de suite qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de poser sa question; par dessus l'épaule de Yuma, il vit Tori se détacher du groupe d'étudiants de leur classe pour les rejoindre d'un pas déterminé. Elle saisit son presque petit ami par le col -Astral songea qu'elle s'était adoucie, d'ordinaire, elle le prenait par l'oreille- et le tira vers elle.

"Yuma, on va finir par manquer le début du cours si tu continues comme ça, lui fit-elle savoir, le poing sur la hanche, tandis que le jeune garçon s'étranglait à moitié dans son col. Salut, Astral, dit-elle ensuite en souriant gentiment à l'ancien esprit. J'imagine que cette semaine a dû être calme, sans Yuma pour te casser les pieds.

-Très calme, en effet, acquiesça Astral malgré les tentatives de protestation de son ami. Et vous ? Avez-vous fait un bon voyage ?

-Oui, très bon ! Mais nous te raconterons tout ça plus tard. Je ne voudrais pas que nous manquions le début du cours, et toi non plus. Allez, Yuma, c'est par ici que ça se passe.

-Hé, mais attends ! Lâche moi, Tori ! s'efforça de protester l'intéressé en tirant sur son t-shirt pour pouvoir respirer. Je dois demander un truc à Astraaaaal !

-Tu le lui demanderas plus tard, répliqua la jeune fille en l'entrainant derrière elle vers le terrain d'à côté. Je te rappelle qu'il vit chez toi.

-Et si je ne peux pas attendre, hein ?"

Astral regarda ses deux amis s'éloigner, amusé et soulagé de retrouver cette situation habituelle entre les deux jeunes gens. Il finit par se retourner et marcher d'un pas rapide vers le groupe d'élèves qui s'était formé autour de son professeur, prêt à débuter le cours.

/

Astral prit peu garde à son dernier cours de la journée, et accessoirement de la semaine, après les deux heures de sport. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière d'expliquer ses rêves récurrents à Yuma, tout en songeant qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de ne rien lui dire, pour ne pas l'inquiéter en vain. Mais il n'aimait pas beaucoup cacher des choses à son presque frère, fut-ce pour lui éviter des tracas inutiles. Les cachotteries, même avec les plus belles raisons du monde, n'avaient jamais bien marché entre eux. Son esprit erra quelques mois en arrière -il s'était passé tant de choses depuis que cela lui semblait à la fois étrangement proche et terriblement lointain-, lorsque Yuma lui avait caché que "Rei" était un Barian et lui avait menti sur la provenance de sa nouvelle carte "Force de Barian Magie-Rang plus". Ce souvenir était loin d'être agréable. Astral avait eu l'impression que tout son univers, stable et relativement rassurant, s'était écroulé quand la trahison de son frère d'âme avait été révélée. Enfin, trahison... Yuma était une personne profondément fidèle et gentille par nature, et l'ancien émissaire savait bien qu'il n'avait jamais voulu le blesser volontairement. Il ne voulait que le protéger, et ce Rei ne cessait de lui répéter qu'Astral serait en danger s'il découvrait ce que Yuma savait. Alors, le jeune garçon s'était tu et lui avait menti, même si cela lui avait profondément porté peine. Pour le protéger, lui, Astral. N'empêche, la découverte de ce mensonge et de cette amitié avec un Barian avaient blessé l'émissaire plus que n'importe quoi d'autre -enfin, moins peut-être que la fois où Yuma et lui avaient dû se dire adieu et pensaient ne plus jamais se revoir. Mais il savait qu'il était aussi à blâmer pour la façon dont il s'était comporté par la suite, après avoir succombé à sa colère et ses ténèbres intérieures, en s'emparant du corps de Yuma, le forçant à fusionner avec lui et blessant volontairement le corps qu'ils partageaient.

Mais cette histoire appartenait au passé. Astral n'était plus fâché, même si tout cela l'avait travaillé longuement par la suite. Quant à Yuma, il ne s'était fâché de rien. Il avait même pardonné à "Rei", ou plutôt Vector, qui l'avait poussé à mentir à son meilleur ami et avait pour dessein de briser l'amitié qu'entretenaient le jeune garçon et l'esprit. Et Astral était bien forcé de reconnaître que, par mimétisme ou réelle pitié, il ne savait pas trop, il avait agi de même, ramenant l'Empereur de Barian Vector à la vie, comme les autres.

Astral était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il décrocha totalement du cours et se fut à peine s'il entendit les carillons annonçant la fin des classes retentir. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait toujours pas décidé de la marche à suivre vis-à-vis de Yuma concernant ses rêves et la menace imminente, soupira de lassitude et rangea ses affaires. Il se rendit devant la salle de cours dans laquelle son frère d'âme se trouvait d'ordinaire à cette heure, mais elle était vide. Du regard, il le chercha parmi les étudiants massés par groupes dispersés de deux ou trois dans le couloir, guettant la moindre chevelure sombre, la moindre lueur dorée, le moindre éclat rouge dans les prunelles.

 _"Où est-il passé ? D'ordinaire, le temps que Tori ou Bronk ne le réveillent, il sort largement en retard."_

Mais il semblait que Yuma était déjà parti. Cependant, Astral doutait que ce soit pour rentrer directement chez lui.

 _"Je parie qu'il est en train de défier ses camarades en Duel dans la cour."_

Bien sûr, son intuition était toujours exacte. Son frère d'âme était occupé à se battre contre un étudiant de troisième année, qui de toute évidence ne faisait pas du tout le poids face à son adversaire. Astral eut presque mal pour lui, surtout lorsque le coup de grâce de Yuma, particulièrement violent, le projeta en arrière sur plusieurs mètres et le fit même rouler dans la poussière. Le jeune garçon ne se porta pas au secours de son adversaire pour autant et se contenta de célébrer sa victoire en sautant sur place et s'auto-congratulant, comme il le faisait toujours. A l'exception que, probablement du fait des jeux d'ombre et de lumière qui s'étiraient autour d'eux, son visage si ouvert et si pur avait à cet instant quelque chose de presque inquiétant. Astral frissonna sous le soir tombant et se dépêcha de rejoindre son ami.

"Rebonjour, Yuma, souffla-t-il à son ami une fois qu'il se fut arrêté derrière lui."

Il ressentait une irrépressible envie de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de l'attirer contre lui, puis d'offrir tranquillement son visage à la caresse du vent frais et aux rayons chauds du soleil couchant. Mais il était exclu qu'il se laisse aller à un deuxième étalage d'affection dans la même journée. C'était indigne de lui, l'ancien émissaire d'Astra World, de se comporter comme un jeune garçon perdu en quête de réconfort permanent. Il devait rester fort et imperturbable. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était devenu humain que son comportement devait changer. Non. Ça ne lui ressemblait certainement pas. Et pourtant, il en aurait eu tellement besoin. La transition esprit-humain était plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

"Astral ? Astral ? Astral !"

L'ancien émissaire connut un moment d'interdiction surprise. Il s'était tellement enfoncé dans ses pensées que le monde autour de lui avait cessé d'exister. Mais il était toujours là, dans la cour du collège, les cheveux ébouriffés par un souffle de vent frais et Yuma s'impatientait à ses côtés.

"Oui, Yuma ? finit-il par répondre, encore un peu confus. Tu disais quelque chose ?

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'après, c'est à moi qu'on va reprocher de trop rêvasser, lâcha le garçon avec agacement. Je voulais savoir si tu étais prêt à rentrer à la maison. Je ne vais pas t'attendre ici toute la soirée ! Déjà qu'on s'ennuie au possible, dans cet endroit...

-Yuma... ?"

Astral était de plus en plus surpris. Ça ne ressemblait pas à son ami de lâcher de telles paroles. Ce dédain et cette irritation ne lui ressemblaient pas du tout, à lui qui était bien trop gentil et enthousiaste pour se fâcher de la sorte contre la distraction de son frère d'âme ou un Duel particulièrement facile à remporter. L'ancien esprit était sur le point de lui demander ce qui lui prenait lorsque Yuma sourit, d'une façon presque aussi radieuse que le soleil orangé qui déclinait à l'horizon.

"Tu veux que je te dise ? lança-t-il sans prêter attention au regard confus d'Astral. J'espère que Grand-mère aura préparé un énorme festin pour fêter mon retour ! Je n'ai jamais aussi mal mangé de toute ma vie, pendant la classe verte.

-Heu... Yuma, attends-moi !"

Le garçon avait pris le chemin du retour sans attendre son frère d'âme qui se pressa pour le rattraper. Il l'observa ensuite à la dérobée, guettant une trace de son mouvement de colère passé sur son visage, mais Yuma était redevenu Yuma. Il avait toujours un regard aussi gentil, serein et réfléchi, dans ces moments où, tranquille et apaisé, il ne se comportait pas comme un idiot et cessait de courir partout et de faire le plus de bruit possible pour attirer l'attention. Il marchait sans se presser, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il regardait Astral en parlant, guettant ses émotions dans ses yeux souvent inexpressifs, et profitait visiblement avec bonheur de l'avoir retrouvé. Tout était si clair et si tranquille qu'Astral sentit ses épaules se détendre. Comment pouvait-il être angoissé par une si belle fin de journée ? Et puis, il avait retrouvé Yuma, après tant de jours où tout ce qu'il avait souhaité, c'était de pouvoir le rejoindre. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à être _vraiment_ heureux ? Il ne comprenait pas. C'était comme un poids dans sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de se sentir bien, de goûter la nouvelle vie à laquelle il avait droit et de rêver à l'avenir. Peut-être était-ce propre aux humains de ne pas réussir à se sentir heureux quand toutes les conditions semblaient réunies ? Il faudrait qu'il demande à Yuma. Un peu plus tard... Il ne voulait pas gâcher leurs retrouvailles.

/

"Et alors-là, Bronk est tombé en plein milieu de la rivière en entrainant Caswell et Cathy dans sa chute ! Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi furieuse, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait l'écharper !

-Je sais pas si c'était une si bonne idée que ça de laisser Yuma faire cette classe verte, se désespéra Kari. Regardez-le, ses manières sont encore plus épouvantables que quand il est parti.

-Yuma, mon chéri, tu veux bien arrêter de parler la bouche pleine ? le corrigea gentiment Mira. Ce ne sont pas des manières. Prends plutôt exemple sur Astral. Il ne s'agite pas dans tous les sens pour manger, lui."

Et pour cause, l'ancien esprit n'avait pas avalé grand chose. Pourtant, comme Yuma l'avait prédit, sa grand-mère avait surchargé la table de mets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres pour célébrer son retour. Mais Astral n'avait pas très faim. Il avait mangé sa soupe avec lenteur et picorait les deux mêmes boulettes panées depuis le début du repas. Mais comme toute l'attention était tournée vers Yuma, personne n'y avait pris garde. Enfin, jusqu'à la remarque de Mira, qui détourna tous les regards vers l'ancien émissaire et son assiette bien peu remplie.

"Et toi, Astral, tu ne manges rien ? s'étonna son ami sans prendre le temps d'avaler ce qui se trouvait encore dans sa bouche, contrairement aux recommandations de sa mère. Je croyais que tu raffolais de la cuisine de Grand-mère.

-Oui, confirma Astral, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir très faim, ce soir.

-A ton âge, ce n'est pas bon de manger aussi peu, s'inquiéta l'ancienne. Tu n'aurais pas de la fièvre, mon petit ? Tu es tout pâle."

Cette fois-ci, l'attention était définitivement concentrée sur lui. Et il n'avait certes pas l'habitude que tous les regards convergent dans sa direction. Cela le gêna un peu, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à dire pour sa défense.

"Allons, Astral, je croyais que tu avais fini de te faire du souci à propos de Yuma, se désola Kazuma. Il est revenu, maintenant, non ? Ça ne sert plus à rien de s'inquiéter.

-S'inquiéter ? Pour moi ? répéta son fils. Mais enfin, pour quelle raison ?"

L'ancien émissaire demeura silencieux.

"Astral, le gronda doucement son ami.

-Pour rien d'important, Yuma, prétendit l'ancien esprit en déglutissant péniblement, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je... Je t'en parlerai plus tard."

Il se leva et repoussa sa chaise. Peut-être la grand-mère de Yuma avait-elle raison et couvait-il effectivement quelque chose. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Des sueurs froides coulaient dans sa nuque et son visage le brûlait.

"Excusez-moi, je crois que je ferais mieux de me retirer, souffla-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Je ne me sens... pas très bien.

-Va te reposer, mon garçon, l'encouragea Mira, sincèrement préoccupée. Je te monterai un cachet après le dîner.

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire... Merci, Mira... Bonne nuit à tous. Désolé de ne pas rester plus longtemps..."

Astral quitta la salle à manger sous les regards soucieux de sa famille d'adoption et grimpa à la salle de bain. La douche ne lui fit même pas de bien et il était toujours aussi affaibli lorsqu'il se glissa sous les couvertures. Les échos de la conversation qui se poursuivait en bas le tinrent éveillé un moment, puis il sombra lentement dans le sommeil. Et avec le sommeil vint ce qu'il ne cessait de redouter depuis des jours. Les cauchemars. Il lui semblait que, cette fois, tout était plus précipité et plus violent que dans les autres; les sons étaient presque assourdissants, les volutes de ténèbres l'épouvantaient et de longs frissons glacés remontaient dans son dos. Et Yuma... Yuma, dans ce cauchemar-là, paraissait sur le point de mourir. Sa peau était marquée par endroits de craquelures, comme s'il s'apprêtait à tomber en cendre. Ses yeux, presque trop grands, suppliants, éplorés, étaient gorgés de sang. Et cette fois-ci, il ne put même pas crier. La mort l'engloutit avant qu'il y parvienne.

Ce fut Astral qui hurla. Il n'avait presque pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait, et ce fut à l'aveuglette, tremblant, glacé, qu'il se débattit avec ses couvertures, se jeta hors de son lit et se précipita à tâtons, dans la nuit noire, vers le grenier où dormait Yuma. Il se cogna plusieurs fois les orteils et le tibias en gravissant les échelons à la hâte, mais cela ne l'atteignit même pas. Il émergea, essoufflé, dans la petite pièce remplie d'antiquités. Deux yeux rouges ébahis le fixèrent, immenses.

"Astral ? l'appela Yuma, stupéfait, alors que ses jambes se dérobaient et qu'il s'effondrait sur le plancher. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme ça ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?"

L'ancien émissaire ne parvint pas à articuler un son, mais il hocha rapidement la tête. Un frottement se fit entendre, suivi du tapotement de deux pieds nus sur un plancher et enfin, un froissement de vêtements quand son ami s'accroupit près de lui.

"Ça va aller, Astral, tenta-t-il de le rassurer en posant sa main sur son épaule. Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil pour un mauvais rêve.

-M... Mais... tout cela paraissait si réel..., murmura Astral, le souffle toujours court. Et il y a des jours que je fais le même cauchemar chaque nuit. Yuma... j'ai bien peur que quelque chose de terrible se profile à l'horizon ! Quelque chose dont nous ne soupçonnions pas la menace jusqu'à présent et qui va se jeter sur nous !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi."

Sur le coup, Astral cessa de haleter. Il releva la tête vers Yuma, stupéfait de cette déclaration catégorique et un brin dédaigneuse.

"Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour rien, Astral, poursuivit le garçon. Pourquoi as-tu toujours besoin d'interpréter tout ce qui t'entoure ? Les cauchemars ne sont que des cauchemars. Ce n'était pas la peine de réveiller toute la maison pour ça.

-Mais enfin, Yuma, protesta l'ancien esprit, interdit, tu as toi-même fait des rêves du même genre par le passé et ils se sont toujours révélés prémonitoires. Comment peux-tu prétendre qu'il ne sert à rien d'interpréter ses songes ?"

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules.

"Parce que tu t'inquiètes toujours pour rien ! s'agaça-t-il. Ne peux-tu pas, rien qu'une fois, cesser de te prendre la tête ? Les rêves ne sont que des rêves. Ceux-là, en tout cas. Alors par pitié, arrête de mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise avec ça et passe à autre chose !"

Astral ne répondit rien, complètement assommé. Si cette discussion avait eu lieu pendant la journée, il se serait appliqué à réfléchir et débattre avec son ami de manière sensée, lui présentant des arguments élaborés pour appuyer son intuition. Mais il faisait nuit, il était terriblement fatigué après toutes ces nuits sans sommeil et son cerveau peinait à se concentrer. Et le ton de Yuma, surtout, le prenait totalement au dépourvu. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

"Tu... tu crois vraiment ? finit-il par balbutier.

-Mais oui ! Allez, retourne te coucher, maintenant. On est au beau milieu de la nuit et cette classe verte m'a complètement épuisé."

Le ton de Yuma avait de nouveau changé. Maintenant, il était redevenu doux et sympathique, probablement reconnaissant qu'Astral n'insiste pas plus avant. L'ancien émissaire essaya d'apercevoir son visage dans la pénombre, mais l'obscurité rendait ses traits invisibles. Yuma l'aida à se redresser, le raccompagna en bas et attendit même qu'il se soit glissé entre les couvertures.

"Bonne nuit, Astral, lui souffla-t-il."

Astral s'étendit sur le dos sans rien dire. Il aurait tellement voulu voir ses yeux...

/

 _[Bleh, je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette fic. C'est dur de s'y remettre quand on a changé de fandom principal, quoi que mon amour pour Zexal soit resté latent. C'est suuuuper court, mais bon, je me suis dit que quitte à l'avoir terminé où je l'avais planifié il y a perpette, je pouvais toujours le poster. Qui sait, peut-être que l'hiver rendra plus propice l'avancée de cette fic, avec le ciel pur, le froid, la nuit qui tombe tôt... mais surtout le ciel bleu et l'air glacé. Je ne plaisante pas, ça peut bouleverser le genre de fanfic que j'ai envie d'écrire. Espérons-le, en tout cas ! Enfin, moi, je l'espère._

 _Dark-Yuma, merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot sur le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, il y a... super longtemps xD Je ne sais pas si elle t'intéresse toujours, mais je tenais quand même à te remercier. Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! ]._


End file.
